User blog:Theultimatelifeform/Sonic: The Rise of Harmony (chapter 1)
Emerald Hill Zone Explosions shook the area as smoke and debris were going everywhere. Suddenly, a blue ball rolls across the ground before the ball turned into a hedgehog. This hedgehog's name was Sonic and he was fighting his arch-enemy, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. It was a fairly sunny friday morning as the Sonic was attempting to prevent eggman from doing any harm to a nearby town, but was having some difficulty. That all, Egghead? Sonic mocked before leaping into the air and using his homing attack ability to destroy 4 rockets shot at him by the mad scientist. Not by a long shot, my blue nemesis! Eggman yelled before the robot he was in fired his arm at Sonic, catching the blue blur off guard. Uh o-'' Sonic started before he was hit by the arm, causing the arm to boost and go flying into a hill before the arm came back to it's owner. Sonic managed to recover from this and rub his head. ''That's more like it! Sonic said before running towards eggman, only to be swatted aside, UGH! Sonic managed to recover and land on his feet before running towards eggman again, managing to slide under a rocket shot at him before doing a matrix-like dodge, spinning between 2 rockets that were near eachother before turning around and seeing they were coming back. Looking at Eggman, who was charging up a blast with his robot, Sonic managed to leap over the rockets that were coming back, causing the rockets to hit the legs of the robot and blow them off. Eggman's robot fell to the ground and deactivated, stopping the blast from even being fully charged. BAH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!? Eggman screamed as Sonic walked to the cockpit of the robot. Guess you were beaten again, Eggy. Sonic said before hopping onto the top of the cockpit and kneeling to look at the angry scientist, '' Ya gotta learn to never use homing rockets against me, ya know.'' I still have one more trick up my sleeve, rodent! Eggman said before getting out a medium sized weapon as Tails flew to Sonic. Tails, watch ou-'' Sonic started before the weapon fired, opening a portal behind the two that started to suck them in, '' What the? However, along with sonic and tails, the 7 chaos emeralds unintentionally gathered and flew into the portal. NO! Eggman shrieked before getting in his egg mobile and flying into the portal as Sonic was running as fast as he could in thin air and tails was trying to fly away. Sonic...HELP! Tails screamed as he was sent into the portal, causing Sonic to scream his friend's name. Darn it, where are Amy, Knuckles and Sticks when you need them? Sonic said while continuing to ruin in the air before stopping and letting himself get sucked into the portal. Inside the portal Sonic was floating through the portal as countless swirls were ahead of him before he managed to grab Tails' leg. Sonic, where are we going? Tails asked his best friend, who simply shrugged. I don't know, but wherever we're going, we're going to try to stop eggman from taking it over. Sonic said and Tails nodded before they saw a very bright glow, forcing them to cover their eyes. Cloudsdale The portal ended up opening over a cloud and dropped Sonic and Tails. Sonic managed to open his eyes after Tails and see that he was facing the ground from over 600 feet up. Sonic's eyes came out of their socket like a cartoon. OH NO! Sonic screamed before his arms were caught by Tails, who was using his twin tails to fly. When he saw he was caught, Sonic managed to sigh in relief before Tails tosses him towards a road on the cloud, allowing Sonic to speed to the road, landing on his feet before giving a thumbs up to Tails, who descended to the road. There's a runway on a cloud? Sonic asked Tails, who shrugged. '' I don't know how to explain that, Sonic. It simply defies all laws of science and physics, but can possibly be achieved by a very advanced nation of some sorts.'' Tails explained before turning towards a Rainbow that was coming towards him,What's that. As the Rainbow came closer, the two friends heard a voice coming from it. HEY, DUDE! WATCH OUT! The voice said, causing Sonic and Tails to jump out of the way as a blue pony skid to a halt, a smoke cloud following with afterimages, Phew, that was close. Sonic and Tails managed to get up and look at the pony, who turned to them. Uh...hi? Tails said and the pony sped to them, startling even Sonic. Hey! I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in all of equestria! the pony, named Rainbow Dash, said. Oh great, another blue speedster. Tails groaned, earning a look from Sonic, Hey, dealing with you isn't always easy, Sonic! Pfft! Please, i'm the fastest thing alive, Tails, there's never been anyone that can easily deal with me! Sonic bragged, causing Rainbow Dash to frown. You think you're faster than me? Rainbow Dash said while frowning. Certainly. Sonic simply said, causing Rainbow Dash to get in a racing position, What are you doing? Race to ponyville, now! Rainbow Dash said. Wait...what? Where's that? Sonic asked, causing Rainbow Dash to raise an eyebrow at him. Do you even know where anything is here? Rainbow Dash asked and Sonic shook his head. Well then, follow me, but try to keep up! Sonic smirked before also getting in a racing position. Tails managed to get a map of equestria. Oh, so we're in an entirely different world called Equestria. Tails said, '' Rulers are Princesses Celestia and Luna.'' Ponyville is to the south and will be identified by a castle about 30 feet from the town itself. Tails continued before watching Rainbow Dash and Sonic speed off, ... Tails then sighed before flying after them. A Rainbow-colored blur and a blue-colored blur were racing across a field before Rainbow Dash punched a tree branch, causing it to go back before hitting Sonic in the face, causing Sonic to go flying forward into a building before Rainbow Dash made it to ponyville. I win! Rainbow Dash said as Sonic and Tails got to her. You cheated! Sonic growled before Rainbow Dash shrugged as 5 other ponies came over, There's more?! Who are those, Rainbow Dash? a purple pony with wings and a horn said. Well, Twilight, these are Sonic and Tails, according to what they said in their talking. Rainbow Dash said to her purple friend, who raised an eyebrow. These don't look like any creature i've ever seen. Twilight said while narrowing her eyes. Because we are not from here. We're from mobius. Sonic said, causing Twilight to now raise her eyes. What's mobius? Twilight said, causing Sonic to quickly open his eyes after having them closed. Wait, we're on another planet? Sonic said while looking to Tails, who nodded, Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I was about to tell you until you and Rainbow Dash decided to race, going so fast, you burned a part of the road in cloudsdale. Tails explained. Well, egghead is probably on this world too, so he shouldn't be far behind. Sonic said. PFFFT! Rainbow Dash said before bursting out laughing '' 'Eggman'? That's the stupidest name i've ever heard!'' Yes, but he is very much a threat to any world. Tails began, Eggman has captured countless innocent animals and turned them into his own robot slaves to take over our homeworld of mobius. Everyone, especially fluttershy, gasped. He hurts the cutsie animals? Fluttershy asked, but Tails shook his head. Sonic busts the animals out of their robot shells, but sees absolutely no damage to them whatsoever. Eggman himself confirmed that he does not hurt the animals, simply turn them into his own minions. Eggman only carries out sporadic attacks on different towns, but I don't think he grasps where he is yet or how everything works. Heck, I have an IQ of 250 and yet I can't grasp how you are a mix of a unicorn and a pegasus, Twilight. Tails said, pointing to said Alicorn. I am an alicorn and we need to prepare for any time when this 'Eggman' attacks. If he's as big of a threat as you claim him to be, we can't take him lightly. Twilight said, only to earn a snicker from Rainbow Dash. Can't be that tough. Rainbow Dash said before sighing, But I suppose i'll prepare. Oh, by the way, darlings. Rarity said, her horn glowing while getting out the red chaos emerald from a bag, I found this near ponyville. A Chaos Emerald! Sonic said before speeding to said gem and snatching it from Rarity, quickly speeding back to Tails. HEY! Rarity growled, but Twilight calmed her down. The Chaos Emeralds are full of amazing power. Sonic said, One chaos emerald can allow a machine to be so packed with power, it easily destroys skyscrapers. The thought of something that powerful that doesn't utilize magic caused the mane 6 to shudder. Well, why not we all calm down so we can have a welcoming party! Pinkie Pie yelled before zooming off to get decorations, causing a dust cloud to surround the area. Is she always like that? Sonic asked Twilight, who sighed. Yes. WELL, THERE WE GO! MY FIRST CROSSOVER SINCE THE CURRENTLY UNFINISHED TWO WORLDS NOW HAS IT'S FIRST CHAPTER FULLY COMPLETED! School is restricting how much writing I do, but I always manage to find a way around it...LIKE A BOSS! Featured characters in this chapter: Sonic Tails Eggman Twilight Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Next time: EGGMAN ATTACKS! The first attack on equestria committed by the foul Dr. Eggman occurs and with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Tails off doing jobs with the cutie map(Tails offering to help), only Sonic and Twilight can hope to save ponyville from invasion! Category:Blog posts